The Princess and her Knight
by DC Watchergirl
Summary: In the Medieval Ages there are four kingdoms, Themiscyria, Gotham, Metropolis, and Keystone. Where Princess Diana is forced into an arranged marriage to one of the kings of a neighboring nations in order to save her home. After being kidnaped, she is thrown into an adventure of a lifetime. Where she meets a Dark Knight, the Metropolis rebellion, and discovers love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Situation

A long time ago there was a kingdom called Themiscyria. It was land-locked except on the west side where the sea was. Themiscyria had a huge wall around the land and guards on every tower, each tower were five yards apart. They were warriors but yet peaceful people and everyone was able to work and provided with the opportunity of work, men and women. Women who had children stayed at home to take care of the home.

The queen now was Hippolyta. She had blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and pale skin. She had two daughters, one named Diana, who was eighteen, and the other Donna, she was fifteen. She had a husband but he had died in a sickness that had swept through the kingdom. The other three kingdoms had a steady partnership with Themiscyria especially Keystone. Themiscyria was mostly independent and ahead of its time in terms of women's rights and was modern in that way. The kingdom maintained itself well in every way until one day.

One day when Queen Hippolyta was visiting the mines she learned that the gold had run out. With the gold gone their economy was going to go down. She needed to find a way to get the money back into the kingdom so that she could provide for her people. After some thinking, she realized that there was only one way to do it without going through the loss and chaos of war. She also knew that Diana was not going to like this idea too much. She went into her daughter's bedroom with a sigh. This was going to be difficult.

"I know you're not thrilled at this, but it's the only way to provide for our people," Hippolyta said.

"I know, but WHY?" Diana asked. "Why marry? Isn't there another way?"

"Not one that's fast enough," Hippolyta responded. "I'm sorry, Diana." Diana sighed.

"I will do this, but only for the purposes of duty and our people," Diana stated.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Hippolyta responded.

Diana hated the idea of having to marry, especially if it was with a stranger. But she was a princess so she would do what a princess was supposed to do. She would sacrifice her happiness for the sake of the people.

Hippolyta sent letters addressed to the castles of their two neighboring kingdoms, Gotham and Keystone. She knew the king of Metropolis was a horrid and despicable man. So there was no need to send him a letter. The letter was an invitation to their castle where they would meet Princess Diana and if they saw her fit to be their wife. Hippolyta hated the idea of someone marrying her daughter since she was so young and had barely become an adult. But she also knew it would be for the sake of the kingdom that she would do this, no more, no less.

Little did either of them know that things were about to change. And that things would change for Diana and for all three of the kingdoms.


	2. Chapter 2 The King of Keystone

Chapter 2: The King of Keystone

Diana sighed as she looked out on her back yard. She was wearing a rich red gown with a golden band around her waist, elbows, and on the bottom of the dress and the sleeves were opened at the elbow. She was on her bedroom balcony leading over the railing as she felt the wind blowing on her face. Her dress and hair were blowing in the wind. She was not wearing her crown.

"It's a beautiful day _,_ " Diana said. "I'll miss these spring days when I'm gone _._ " It had been three days since her mother had broken the news that she would have to marry. Part of her was excited since she would finally be going to another kingdom but the rest of her was sad, upset and angry. She was barely an adult and she wanted freedom more than any thing and marriage would not give her that kind of freedom. She'd be stuck in HIS castle doing stuff for HIM. She'd never get a chance to be free.

"I'm sure there's spring where you're going to," said a voice. Diana turned around to see her sister, Donna. She looked exactly like Diana except she was younger and was wearing a dress with a golden cross-stitch design on the top part, puffed sleeves, a golden belt around her waist, and sky blue in color. Donna walked through Diana's neat room and onto her balcony and walked till she was right next to Diana. "But, yeah, there's no place like here."

"What do think they'll be like?" Diana asked. Donna shrugged her shoulders.

"Handsome, dashing, possibly arrogant with a side of bossiness," Donna said. Diana smiled. "Speaking of sides, dinner is on the table. Mom wanted me to come get you."

"Thank you, Donna. I'll be right down," Diana told her. Donna smiled at her sister before leaving and heading downstairs. Diana sighed once her sister had left. She was still looking at the garden.

"I'll miss this," Diana said. "I'll miss this." She then left her balcony and headed downstairs.

Diana walked downstairs and into the dinning room. She headed to her seat at the long rectangular table. She sat to her mother's right and her mother sat at the head while her sister sat at their mother's left. They served the food onto their plates and then began to eat. It was quiet for a good few minutes. Then Donna spoke up.

"Mother, how…" The sound of trumpets interrupted her. Diana and Donna shifted in their chairs to the left to see the door. Then the doors opened revealing a young man with brown hair, green eyes and tan skin and then a small blonde haired, blue-eyed boy.

"Present his majesty, King Harold Jordon, of Keystone," the young boy said. The king steeped forward. Diana came up to greet him. He took her hand and kissed it gently.

"A pleasure to meet you, Diana," he said with a goofy smile on his face. Diana made a puzzled look. He seemed cocky and silly. This would be interesting.

"You ask well, King Harold," Diana said politely.

"Please, Princes, call me Hal," he insisted.

"Child, have you heard any news from Gotham?" Hippolyta asked.

"No, your majesty," the boy said. "He has not responded to your letter as of yet."

"Thank you," Hippolyta responded. "Now, if that is all you may go." The boy bowed and then ran out and headed home. Hippolyta turned her gaze to Hal.

"You will stay in the spare bedroom across the hall from mine," Hippolyta informed him. "As of now, eat with us. Let us get to know one another." Hal bowed his head. Diana went back to her seat at the table.

"Of course, your majesty," Hal said. He sat down next to Diana. They ate and talked and talked. Diana found that he was silly, a tad bit arrogant, and didn't seem to have a brain. Well, he at least didn't know how to use it around her. She hated the way he looked at her with google-eyes. She REALLY hoped that Gotham's king would be better and arrive soon. After dinner they got up and left. Diana ran to her room and shut the door. She then crashed onto her bed out of exhaustion. This was going to be a LONG week.


	3. Chapter 3 Luthor's Plan

Chapter 3: Luthor's Plan

Meanwhile on Themiscyria's and Metropolis' border, there was one brown short haired woman with green eyes and a man with black hair, blue eyes and white skin. They were inside one of Themiscyria's gold mines. They were on a mine track and the man had just finished loading a handful of gold into a mine cart.

"Is that all of it, Bizar?" she asked.

"Yes, that all of hide gold," Bizer said.

"That better be," a man said. He walked up to meet them. He was bald, had brown eyes and tan skin. He was dressed in casual attire. The woman turned in surprise to see him. Her eyes widened.

"My king," she said hastily. She bowed in reverence. He walked up to her and then lifted her head.

"You may rise, my dear," the king responded. She did. He looked inside the cart. "Impressive, Mercy, are you sure this is it?"

"We've checked everywhere, Lex," Mercy told him. "This should be it."

"Good," Lex responded. "Have we gotten a letter from Hippolyta yet? She wouldn't have waited this long to ask."

"No, sir," Mercy informed him. "I don't think she even sent one to you."

"What makes you say that?" Lex asked.

"Well, you DO have a reputation," Mercy reminded him. "She wouldn't let her daughter be married off to a dictator."

"There's got to be some way to get her to give her daughter to me," Lex said aloud.

"Why do you want to marry her anyways?" Mercy asked.

"Yeah, Bizar, not understand," Bizar stated.

"I want to marry her so I have access to Themiscyria's throne," Lex explained. "All I need to do is marry the princess then arrange for the queen to be assassinated. Then I'm king of the country. Afterwards, I can conquer Keystone and then Gotham. Then I will rule the rest of the world."

"Yah, killing, conquer," Bizar said.

"I see," Mercy said. "Now how are you going to convince Hippolyta to let you marry Diana?"

"We stole gold," Bizar said. "What Bizar do next? Steal more?" Lex then snapped his fingers.

"I've got it," he said. "I've got a plan. And if it works I'll have Keystone AND Gotham under my control."


	4. Chapter 4 So it Begins

Chapter 4: So It Begins

Diana had had enough. It had been three days since Hal had arrived and it had been AWFUL. He was such a flirter and wasn't interested in anything but her looks. How is Keystone thriving with this guy in charge? He talked to her as if she didn't have a brain and she did. So she decided to head out to the gardens after dinner. She needed a break from all of the glamour and such. She was wearing her crown. It was golden and the point went down and on it in the middle was ruby shaped like a star.

Diana went to the rose garden while the sun was setting. Dusk was upon them. She sighed as she stopped and looked at the red roses.

"I'll miss you all too," Diana told them. "You may be plants but you're apart of this place that I call home. It won't be the same seeing you somewhere else. Even if you are in a beautiful place." Diana was so occupied in her misfortune that she didn't notice Bizar coming up behind her. Bizar was quiet and quick in his movements. Bizar grabbed Diana from around her waist tightly. Diana struggled but to no avail. She tried to yell but Bizar covered her mouth. Bizar squeezed her so tightly that Diana passed out.

Diana awoke in a dark, dingy, old jail cell. She got up and walked over to jail cell's bars. They were rusty and old like the rest of the place and she was in a row of empty jail cells. She banged on them, shook them and tried to pushing and pulling on them. Nothing worked.

"Hello," Diana said. "Is anyone here?" Her voice echoed now the hall. She got no response. "Hello! Can anyone hear me!?" Diana turned away from the bars. She then heard a noise of footsteps. She tried to see through the bars and see who was coming. The person came up in front of the cell. He had pale white skin, black eyes, and black hair. He also had a plate of food with him. He dropped it on the ground in her cell.

"Princess eat," the man said in a zombie-like voice. "Food good."

"Who are you?" Diana demanded. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Me Bizar," the zombie-man said. "You captive. You eat." He pointed to the food. "Me go to master." He then walked away. Diana looked down at the food. It was on an old, rusted silver tray. It was moldy bread, watery soup and a cup half full of water. Her face shriveled up as she sat down.

"I'd sooner starve," Diana muttered to herself. She then noticed her crown was missing. "Great. Just great."

"Diana, Diana!" Hippolyta yelled. She had been looking for her daughter all morning and so had the other guards. She was no where on the grounds of the castle. Donna didn't even know where she was. Hippolyta and Donna were in one of the many main halls. "Where could she be?"

"Your majesty," a woman said from behind them. She turned to see her captain of the guard.

"Yes, Artemis. Have you found my daughter?" Hippolyta asked.

"No, and neither has anyone else," Artemis reported. "We believe she may have been kidnapped or that she ran away."

"Why would she run away?" Donna asked. "She was fine with being married off before. Why would she change her opinion now? And if she wanted to leave why not earlier?"

"That's what we were thinking," Artemis responded. "But we have no way of knowing who did it."

"Who did what?" King Hal had come down from his room and was in the hall with the other women. They turned to face him.

"When did you last see Diana?" Queen Hippolyta asked. Hal shrugged.

"Last night at dinner," Hal stated. "Haven't seen her since. Why?"

"She's missing," Donna informed him. Hal's face was filled with shock.

"What? When?" Hal asked.

"We don't know," Hippolyta told him. "We're trying to find her."

"Do we know where she went after dinner?" Hal asked.

"She went outside to the rose garden," Donna said. "When I didn't see her come in I assumed I had missed her come in."

"Well, then let's check there," Hal suggested. "Maybe something was left behind." They all went to the rose garden and looked around for something. Donna then found something buried.

"Over here! I found something!" Donna exclaimed. She unburied the thing and held it up to the others. It was a torn piece of fabric. "Do you know what it is?" Hal took it from her hands.

"I do," Hal said. "It's the flag of the Metropolis Barbarians."

"The Metropolis Barbarians?" Donna asked.

"They're a group of people in the northern part of Metropolis," Hippolyta began. "They want to over throw the king and establish their own sick sense of government."

"But why would they kidnap Diana?" Donna asked.

"Who knows," Artemis responded. "They do questionable things all the time. This could be apart of some sort of sick plan."

"Artemis, make ready my carriage," Hippolyta said. "We're going to need to head to Metropolis and seek out Luthor."

 **Come Soon: the appearance of the Dark Knight.**


	5. Chapter 5 Rescued by a Dark Knight

Chapter 5: Rescued by a Dark Knight

It had been five days since Diana's capture. She was soon forced to eat the awful food or starve. It tasted awful but it beat starving. She was starving, cold, tired, and wet. Every day she had tried to get out of the cell anyway she could but it didn't work. She kept trying to pull the bars out or at least loosen them but that didn't work. She had tried the bobby-pin trick but that hadn't worked either. She had tried sliding through the bars but they were too close together. So now she was stuck sitting in a jail cell, waiting for her capture or someone to rescue her.

Then Diana's cell door opened. Diana walked up to the door to see who had opened it. Once she got to the door something grabbed her wrist and pulled her out. Diana was pulled face to face with a man in dark garments and his face was completely covered except his mouth. He put his finger to his month to give her the hint to be quiet. He then grabbed her hand and pulled her out to the hall. They ran down the hall and left through a side door. It was the middle of night. He led her to a _horse it was plated with dark armor on it muzzle and on its sides. The horse stirred at the sight of Diana. The man let go of Diana's wrist for a brief minute to calm his horse.

"Easy, buddy, easy," he said gently. The horse stopped stirring and then he turned back to Diana and motioned for her to come close. "We've got to go. Unless you want to stay here."

"How do I know you're not going to take me to a worse place?" Diana asked.

"You want to leave or not?" he asked. Diana nodded. She came close to him and then the man helped her up his horse. He then went up himself. He took the reigns and gave them a quick flick. The horse galloped off away from the prison. Diana looked back right before it came out of view.

They rode a good few miles before stopping. The man got off his horse and then helped Diana off.

"We'll set up here," he said. They had a fire made in a few minutes. It was the first time Diana was able to see the stranger's face. He was wearing traditional black knight's armor with a matching cape and helmet ( **Note: It looks Batman's cowl** ).

"Who are you?" Diana asked. "And why did you save me? Wait, don't answer the first question. I think I know who you are. You're the Dark Knight of Gotham."

"Yes, I am," he responded.

"What did your king promise you?" Diana demanded.

"I'm not following," the Dark Knight admitted.

"That's why you rescued me, isn't it?" Diana asked. "To get a reward from your king. To give me a good impression of Gotham."

"Actually I'm here of my own accord, Princess," The Dark Knight informed her. "He sent me to save you since he suspected that something like this would happen."

"When?" Diana asked.

"Ever since you all ran out of gold and Luthor's gotten a dramatic increase in wealth," he explained. "He knew Luthor was up to something."

"So that's why he didn't come?" Diana reasoned.

"Yes, Luthor's been wanting to conquer Gotham for some time," he told her. "So what better way than to force Themiscyria's princess to marry him. It gives him access to its power and force."

"So how did you know I was missing?" Diana asked.

"I keep track of all things that happen in Metropolis," the Dark Knight told her. "And I had heard that Hippolyta was seeing Luthor regarding you. I knew it wasn't to suggest that you marry him. So I assumed you had been kidnapped."

"How did you find me?" Diana demanded. "And what are you going to do to me?"

"To answer your first question, I just had to find the closest prison to the north of Metropolis since the story is that you've been kidnapped by the Metropolis Barbarians. And Luthor will do what he can to make it look like that," he explained. "To answer your next question, I'm going to bring you back to Queen Hippolyta. And that's all."

"That's all?" Diana asked.

"That's all," he responded. "You don't trust me, do you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Do you blame me?" Diana asked. "Besides how can you trust a man who hides his face as if he's ashamed of it?"

"To protect others," he responded. "But if it helps…" He removed his helmet revealing to Diana a familiar face. "Remember me?"

"Yes, I do," Diana answered. "It's good to see you again, little boy in the woods." Bruce smirked at that. He was glad that she remembered that afternoon and that's what she knew of him. "You've changed."

"So have you, Princess," Bruce responded.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Diana was eight years old and was hiding in the woods. She had been forced to attend a funeral in Gotham since the its king and queen had just died. Her mother had been friends with them and since her mother was going that meant Diana had to go. About half way through Diana had snuck out to go explore a bit. This was the first time she had been away from home and she didn't want to spend it locked up in another fancy building. She was a few feet into the woods when she heard a rustling noise. She looked around._

 _"_ _Who's there?" Diana demanded. She continued to look around franticly. "Show yourself!" Then as she looked at the bush a boy, no older than her, came out. He had jet black hair, calm blue eyes, and a torn black suit on him. "Who are you?" He lifted his head to meet her eyes._

 _"_ _I'm Bruce," the boy said. "Who are you? And why are you back here?"_

 _"_ _I'm Diana," she stated. "And I was bored so I slipped out. Why are you here? Where are your parents?" Bruce dropped his head slightly at the mention of his parents._

 _"_ _Where are yours?" Bruce asked. "It's not safe for a girl back here." Diana felt her anger rise._

 _"_ _Look, just because I'm girl doesn't mean I can't defend myself!" Diana exclaimed. "I'm a fighter. And…"_

 _"_ _I get it! I get it," Bruce interrupted. "Are you from Themiscyria?"_

 _"_ _Yes," Diana answered. "How did you know?"_

 _"_ _Because girls from around here don't sneak into the woods," Bruce said. "And they are usually googly-eying me." Diana glared at him. "Not that it's bad thing. I hate it when they do that."_

 _"_ _Honest?" Diana asked._

 _"_ _Honest," Bruce repeated. "They say, "I'm so cute"." He was doing a squeaky girly voice. "Yuck!" Diana giggled a bit. "And I'm only EIGHT. No where NEAR dating age. Anyways, nice to talk to girl who isn't like that."_

 _"_ _Nice to talk to boy who isn't like that either," Diana responded. "I get that too." Bruce smiled._

 _"_ _I don't blame them but it is SO not the time," Bruce said. "I mean come on! We're just kids!" They both laughed a bit._

 _"_ _So, why are you here?" Diana asked._

 _"_ _I…I needed a break from being in there," Bruce said slowly. "It's so…sad."_

 _"_ _Yeah," Diana admitted. "Why are you here? I'm here because of my mother."_

 _"_ _I…" Bruce started._

 _"_ _DIANA!" a voice yelled. They turned in the direction of the building. They saw a redhead young adult trying to make her way into the woods._

 _"_ _I better go," Diana told him. "Bye, Bruce."_

 _"_ _Bye, Diana," Bruce responded. Diana smiled as she left him and waved good-bye. He waved too as she left to face a wrathful Artemis._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

"Does this help?" Bruce asked.

"A little," Diana admitted. "Are we stopping for the night?"

"Yes," Bruce answered. "Tomorrow we have one stop to make. Then I'll take you back to your mother."


	6. Chapter 6 Meeting the Resistance

Chapter 6: Meeting the Resistance

The next day Diana and Bruce rode through the woods on his horse. Diana enjoyed the feel of the wind while riding. She felt a thrill as they raced through the forest.

"Where are we going?" Diana asked.

"To meet a friend of mine," Bruce stated. "Also it's close to Lex's castle. Your mother should still be there." They rode for a while before they came to an old shack. Diana noticed that it looked like it was on the verge of collapsing. Bruce and Diana dismounted and he tied his horse to a nearby tree and then he put his helmet/cowl on. He walked toward the hinged-off door and knocked lightly on it. Diana followed him.

"Who is it?" a male voice said quietly.

"Clark it's me," Bruce stated. The door opened to reveal a young peasant farmer. He had the same hair, eye color, build, and height as Bruce and was probably around the same age. Clark then noticed Diana.

"Is she…" Clark began.

"I'll explain inside," Bruce told him. Clark nodded and let them inside the place. Diana noticed there were a few others there. One was a young woman with raven hair, purple eyes, and she was wearing a male's farmer attire. Another was a young teenage boy he had bright orange hair, blue eyes, and he was wearing a peasant's clothing. There was also a dark-skinned man with black hair, brown eyes, and he was wearing a knight's silver armor. Lastly there was a young teenage girl with blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and she was wearing peasant clothes. Clark closed the door behind them.

"Who are you?" Diana asked.

"I'm Clark," Clark stated. He pointed to the black-hair beauty. "That's Lois." He pointed to the teenage boy. "That's Jimmy." He pointed to the man in knight's armor. "That's John." He then pointed to the other teenage. "And that's Kara." Kara waved to Diana and Diana smiled back.

"So who are you people?" Diana asked.

"We're the Resistance," Kara exclaimed. Diana frowned at Kara and Jimmy.

"Aren't you two a little young to be involved in this?" Diana asked.

"No," Kara answered.

"And we don't fight," Jimmy clarified. "All me and Kara do is gather information from the towns near Luthor's castle."

"Now who are you?" John asked.

"Everyone, this is Princess Diana of Themiscyria," Bruce said. Everyone's eyes widen, except for Clark.

"THE princess?" John questioned. Bruce nodded. "No wonder Luthor's mad. His plan is crumbling apart before it's barely begun."

"So why are you here?" Lois asked Bruce. "Not that it's not nice to see you."

"I came by to see if you guys have heard anymore about Luthor or his plan," Bruce said. "John, you heard anything."

"Not much," John admitted. "And there's still no way to de-throne him without losing more men. I'm trying to find solid evidence of his cruelty so we can get the nobles on our side. But there's nothing."

"And without the nobles we're not going to be able to win this fight," Clark added.

"Why don't we ask a ruler from another land to get involved?" Kara asked. "Couldn't the king of Gotham get involved? Since he's been supplying us for the last few years."

"It won't work," Lois said. "It'll look like they're doing it for conquest. And Luthor will still have numbers to his advantage and there's no reason for another country to loss their men for ours."

"What's so bad about Luthor?" Diana asked. All eyes fell on her. "I know everyone says he's a horrible person. But what's so bad about him." They turned to look at each other.

"Maybe it's best if we show you," Clark said. Clark then opened a back door to another room. Diana saw that the room was filled with rag-dressed old men, women, children, and a few young men dressed in the similar fashion. They were sleeping back to back to each other.

"They're fugitives," Bruce said. "Luthor destroyed their lives because of all of his demands and taxes. Some of them were sold as slaves to him to pay off debts. He's ruined them and rules this place with an iron fist, independent of what it costs them. He's beyond brutal with them. That's why your mother didn't introduce him to you. She knows what he's like." Diana looked in horror around her. They had been so brutally oppressed by this monster. She saw lash marks on some of the men's backs and scars were on the faces of all of them, man and woman alike. Bruce put a hand on her shoulder and she turned her head to se him. "We need to go." Clark closed the door and Diana turned away. Bruce turned to the others. "I will be back at sundown after I drop off the Princess. I know a way of getting the nobles on our side."

"How?" John asked. "The nobles are determined to stay on Luthor's side."

"But you said all except for one are solid on it," Bruce responded. "You also said that his sister is wavering and Lana is considering helping out." Diana turned to look at them.

"She is, but I don't want to get her involve in this," Clark stated. "I don't want her getting hurt and you are aware the only reason she is a noble is because she married one?"

"I know but she can be influential in the position she is in," Bruce replied.

"He's right Smallville," Lois admitted. "She doesn't need to be on the front lines to be helpful."

"Speaking of front lines do you know what happened to our tropes in the North?" Jimmy asked. "I haven't heard anything from them for the past few days."

"I'm going to check on them as soon as I return Diana to her mother," Bruce informed them.

"No," Diana said.

"What you do mean no?" Bruce responded.

"I mean I'm staying with you for this whole thing," Diana clarified.

"Diana this is too dangerous," Bruce stated. "Your mother is worried sick and if you don't return soon she's going to make a deal with Luthor."

"You're right, but I can't just walk away!" Diana exclaimed. "I want to help you stop this madman. Besides you might need back-up."

"She has a point," Jimmy interjected. "You might need someone to watch your back."

"And a little company won't kill you," Kara added.

"With all do respect your majesty, Bruce is right," Clark said. "There's too much at risk if you go along."

"Is it because I'm royalty or because I'm a woman?" Diana asked.

"It's because of the situation at hand, your majesty," John informed her. "And might I remind you that Lois is a woman and she's one of our leaders."

"Princess," Bruce began. "This is not up for debate." Diana sighed and glared.

"Fine," Diana muttered. Lois raised an eyebrow in surprise at her. Bruce opened the door and gestured for her to come. Diana obeyed begrudgingly.

"I'll be back in a few weeks," Bruce told the others. They both walked out of the door and Bruce untied his horse's reign. He offered to help her up but she shook her head.

"I can get up myself," Diana stated. She did and Bruce climbed on in front of her. Bruce flicked the reigns and the horse galloped off. The journey was silent since Diana was mad at Bruce for insisting that she go home. They were at the edge of the forest near the front castle when Bruce finally spoke.

"This is where we part ways," Bruce said. Diana dismounted. "I can't go up to the castle and risk Luthor so I trust that you can walk the rest of the way." Diana nodded.

"Goodbye Bruce," Diana responded.

"Goodbye Princess," Bruce replied. He flicked the reigns and his horse galloped off. Diana began to walk towards there when she noticed the stable. Diana smirked and ran there. She then opened a stall and pulled out a horse.

"I'm sure Luthor won't mind if I "borrow" one of his horses," Diana said to no one in particular. The horse grew antsy and was trying to get out of Diana's grasp. "Easy, girl. Easy. I won't hurt you." The horse calmed down. "I'm sorry to remove you from here but I need you if I'm going to catch up with Bruce." Diana took the horse out of the stable, placed the saddle on, and mounted. She flicked the reigns and followed off after Bruce's trail. She was going to help whether he liked it or not.


	7. Chapter 7 Campfire Conversations

Chapter 7: Campfire Conversations

Bruce rode the whole day and didn't stop till twilight. He realized he need to rest so he decided to stop for the night. Bruce tied his horse to a tree and made a fire. He went to get his sandal bag from his horse but discovered it was gone. Bruce sighed; he should've known she'd follow him.

"Princess, I know you're there," he said. "You can come out now." Diana came out from behind a tree and Bruce turned to face her. "Why are you here?"

"I want to help," Diana answered.

"We've been over this," Bruce stated. "The best way you can help is…."

"I know, I know," Diana interrupted. "Going back to my mother. But you might need back-up. Besides, I've spent my whole life locked up in a castle. And I finally get a chance to go outside and see the world and do something. I'm not throwing that away. You don't know what it's like to watch the world go by and not be able to do anything about it." Bruce looked away and sighed.

"You'd be surprised," Bruce said. He turned back to her. "So you wouldn't happen to know where my sandal bag ended up, do you?" Diana shrugged and pulled out the bag from behind her back.

"Though I did find this "random" bag on a branch," Diana said with a smile. Bruce smirked, she was playing with him. "Is it yours?" She threw it to him and Bruce caught it. He examined it and nodded. "Well I'll be. What a coincidence." Bruce smiled.

"You hungry?" Bruce asked. She nodded. He gestured for him to follow him. They said nothing until after they had finished eating their dinner of dried fruit and some pieces of bread. He had taken off his "helmet" so that he could see her better. "So how have you been?"

"Alright, I guess," Diana admitted.

"Have you had the pleasure of meeting King Harold of Keystone yet?" Bruce asked. Diana rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Yes, unfortunately," Diana complained. Bruce smirked.

"Not a fan?" Bruce asked.

"No, I mean yes, I mean," Diana said. Bruce chuckled.

"I know what you mean," Bruce responded. "I've heard that he can be quite obnoxious."

"That's putting it lightly," Diana muttered. "He's just. So. Aggravating. Everything he does makes me want to SCREAM."

"I know it seems like that but he really does care," Bruce replied. "But when he's around women, he gets nervous and tries to cover that by flirting. He's still annoying but not that much around guys."

"Makes sense, but how do you know?" Diana asked.

"I met him when he came to Gotham," Bruce informed him. "And he acted just like that when he met a female friend of mine. It was quite adorable."

"Probably not for her, though," Diana responded. Bruce shook his head.

"No, she hated it. She hated it so much she punched him," Bruce told her. Diana chuckled.

"You're kidding?" Diana questioned. Bruce shook his head.

"Nope, she actually punched him. Punched him and he didn't bother her for the rest of his trip," Bruce said. "In fact no one in her father's division said anything to her about being with her either." Diana looked at him puzzled.

"Her father's division?" Diana questioned.

"Her father is a Marshal of Gotham," Bruce clarified. "Half of his division is made up of young men and she's in her early twenties. The majority of them have been trying to date her ever since they met her. That punch freaked them out so much they haven't tried asking her out since."

"What's her name?" Diana asked.

"Barbara Gordon," Bruce answered. "Her father's name is James Gordon but most people call him Jim."

"How exactly do get Jim from James?" Diana asked. Bruce shrugged.

"I don't know," Bruce said. "But then again how exactly did Dick became a popular nickname for Richard?" Diana gave him a 'really!' look.

"It's true," Bruce said. "My adopted son's name is Richard but everyone calls him Dick. He actually introduced himself as Dick not Richard. So enough about me, what's your family like?"

"I have my mother, my sister, Donna," Diana began. "We love exploring the gardens, reading, and just talking about things. Donna is full of energy and excitement and the funny thing is that neither of our parents are like that. Mother is serious and articulate and my father was the exact same."

"What happened to your father?" Bruce asked.

"He died from an illness when I was seven and Donna was four," Diana responded. "We barely knew him. So what about your parents?"

"My parents died when I was eight," Bruce informed her. "I was raised by my-an old friend of theirs."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Diana replied.

"It's okay, you didn't know," Bruce told her.

"Why do you do this?" Diana asked. "Why do you risk your life for these people? For Gotham, for Metropolis." Bruce sighed.

"Someone has to do something," Bruce answered. "And it's not like Luthor and his nobles are doing to anything about it."

"Does the king pay you for this?" Diana asked. Bruce shook his head.

"No, I'm doing this of my own accord," Bruce answered. "I never ask for payment and I never receive payment. I'm doing this for others not me."

"Yet the king doesn't reward you?" Diana questioned. 'Okay, this is getting uncomfortable,' Bruce thought. 'How am I going to explain this without telling her?'

"Like I said, I don't ask for payment," Bruce stated. "I'm not in this for glory. Besides what I do isn't exactly favored by everyone. Half of Gotham's nobles don't like me because I'm messing with their corrupt businesses." Diana yawned. "It's late. We should get some rest. It's gonna be another long day of riding tomorrow." Bruce got out a blanket from his bag and handed it to Diana. "Here."

"Thanks," Diana responded. She placed the blanket on the ground, laid down, and covered herself with half of the blanket. "Goodnight, Bruce."

"Goodnight Diana," Bruce responded. Bruce put his "helmet" back on and walked away from the fire to see if any thieves or invaders nearby. He came back a half an hour later and saw Diana sleeping soundly. He smiled.

'She looks so peaceful,' Bruce thought. 'And almost angelic. Wait, did I just think that? Bruce, you can't fall in love. You're on a mission.' He looked back at her. 'But then again it wouldn't hurt to. It'd be better for her if she… Hold-up, Bruce! One step at a time. You've got to get through this adventure first before you start dreaming.' Bruce took off his cape and laid down on the ground on the opposite side of the fire where Diana was. He used his cape as a blanket and he took off his "helmet" and placed it beside him. He fell asleep and for the first time in a long he slept in peace.


	8. Chapter 8 Meanwhile

Chapter 8: Meanwhile

They started the next day for the North. They rode their own separate horses to their destination. It took them a week to get to the battlefield where the Resistance's troupes had "gone silent". But in the meantime, trouble was brewing with Luthor. After he found out Diana had escaped, he was furious. He had no idea what to do until Hippolyta showed up at his door.

"What is the plan now, boss?" Mercy asked. "You want me to go look for her?"

"No," Luthor said. "We can use this to our advantage."

"How sir?" Mercy asked.

"Hippolyta will be willing to anything to get her daughter back," Luthor said. "I can play on that and use it to make her do what I need her to do."

"Which is what exactly?" Mercy asked. "You're not making sense."

"I'll tell it to you later," Luthor said. "Right now we have a little meeting to have with Queen Hippolyta."

"You make no sense," Mercy muttered. "Why did I agree to this?" They walked downstairs and Luthor sat down on his throne and Mercy stood beside him. The trumpets sounded and a door opened and a young boy came forth and cleared his throat.

"Presenting her royal highness, Queen Hippolyta of Themiscyra," the boy announced. "And her daughter, Princess Donna, captain of the guard, Artemis, and his royal highness, King Harold of Keystone." All of them entered into the throne room and Luthor gave himself a smirk.

"Queen Hippolyta, what brings you here?" Luthor asked.

"I need your help finding my daughter," Hippolyta said. "She's missing and it looks like the Metropolis Barbarians are responsible for it."

"If you know who's responsible then why go to me?" Luthor asked.

"Because it's your country and you know them better," Hippolyta said. "An we made an agreement that..."

"If another royalty wishes to stay or look in another ruled land they must go directly to the king for permission," Luthor finished. He smirked. "Very well. I will help you. But. On one condition. If I find her she will marry me as my reward for finding her. If you find her, however, you may marry her off to whoever you see fit. Deal?" Hippolyta hesitated. She was desperate to find Diana but she didn't want to doom her to a life with a Luthor. She also knew that Luthor was WAY more likely to find her because it was his land. But she also knew she didn't have any other options. Themiscyra's economy was failing and soon their country would crash and she didn't want to marry Donna off yet. And she had to rule Themiscyra so she could not marry to a nearby king. She didn't have any other options all she could do is hope and pray that she would find Diana first.

"All right, deal," Hippolyta answered. "But remember, if I find her she stays away from you for the rest of her life."

"Now Hippolyta, let's not get too violent," Luthor responded. "You all can stay in some spare bedrooms in the castle." He clapped his hands. "Bizar!" Vista fan into the rooms and Luthor pointed to his guests. "Show them to the spare bedrooms." Bizar nodded.

"Follow. Me," Bizar said. They did and as soon they were out of slight, Mercy went over to Luthor.

"You see what I mean about manipulating the situation," Luthor whispered.

"I see what you mean," Mercy whispered back. "So what's your plan on finding her?"

"I'm going to head their first thing tomorrow so I can at least get a head start," Luthor told her. "Also I want to see for myself how she got out. Then we'll see about finding out where she is."

"I don't trust him, " Artemis said. She was in Hippolyta's temporary room. Artemis was standing up while Hippolyta was sitting on her bed.

"I know," Hippolyta admitted. "But I don't think we have any choice. This is his land and we need to find her as soon as possible."

"I know," Artemis said. "But he on guard. And don't tell him everything. I wouldn't trust him with my kitchen knife." Hippolyta agreed. She knew that Luthor was dangerous and would not hesitated to take advantage of the situation. It also made Hippolyta wondered if he was the one responsible for this whole situation all along.

 **I know it's short but I wanted to do a chapter about what's going on with the others. Sorry! More Bruce and Diana next time**.


	9. Chapter 9 Events

Chapter 9: Events

No survivors. There was not a soul of the Resistance's northern troupes. Diana was horrified by the way the men had been mauled and killed.

"Welcome to the world of war, Princess," Bruce said. Diana was standing at the edge of the battlefield while Bruce was in the mist of it. Diana had tears in her eyes.

"How does this not disturb you?" Diana asked.

"It does a little," Bruce admitted. "But I'm so use to seeing dead bodies so it doesn't bother me as much as it use to." He continued to walk towards the other side of the field.

"What are you looking for?" Diana asked.

"A flag or something that can tell us which one of Luthor's nobles attacked them," Bruce answered. "Each one has their own distinct family chest. And it looks like they were sent by..." Bruce flipped one of the armored men over. On his chest was his coat of arms, a diamond with a ermine fur as a background, as a sign of royalty, and a fancy L in the middle. "Lena Luthor. Lex's sister." Diana was right next to him now.

"So what now?" Diana asked. Bruce turned to face her.

"We report back to Clark, but first..." Bruce started but then stopped. "We're being watched." He whispered. "Walk back to the horses SLOWLY." They did and were almost there when... "Ah!" Bruce had been shot in the shoulder. Several others were fired but they missed. They startled the horses and the horse Diana "borrowed" broke free from the tree it was tied to. Bruce's horse was calmer in comparison but still was trying to break free. Diana untied his horse and helped Bruce up before going up herself.

They rode off slowly to the place they had camped at the night before. Diana stopped the horse, got off, tied the horse to the tree, and then helped Bruce off the horse. She lead him to the place where the campfire had been with his good arm. He pulled it out of her grasp.

"Diana, I'm wounded not invalid," Bruce told her. "I can walk." Diana wasn't listening and retook his good arm and pulled him quickly to a log.

"Sit," she ordered. Bruce obeyed. "This'll hurt." She snapped the arrow and pulled out the piece in his shoulder. Bruce winced but didn't respond as Diana removed his armor. When Diana started to remove his mail, he stopped her. "Bruce I need to see the wound in order to clean it. Don't be so difficult."

"I'm not," Bruce said. "And I can do it myself." She gave him the 'really' look.

"Your right shoulder was wounded and you're right handed," Diana stated. "You'll only be able to do it half way at LEAST. And it won't be as well done. And if it's not done properly it'll get infected. Don't make this any harder than it needs to be." Bruce groaned and let her remove the mail. When she had she saw that his chest was covered in scars. "Bruce..."

"Don't. Just clean the wound, " Bruce said. Diana took a wash cloth and started cleaning the wound. She didn't say a word until she was done and had wrapped it.

"How..." Diana began.

"You don't live like me without getting some scars," Bruce answered. "I only wear the heavy knight's armor when I'm traveling. I have a lighter one at home since I need more mobility to travel all over the capital and it's at night. When I'm traveling I need more protection." He moved his bad shoulder and winced. "The arrow must have been from a long bow and likely slipped inbetween the plates." Diana was still looking at his chest.

"Still, you have so many," Diana said. "All from Gotham?"

" Actually no," Bruce told her. "The majority are but some are from training, here, war."

"I don't believe I've ever met a man like you, Bruce, " Diana said.

"I could say the same about you," Bruce responded. "And I've met a LOT of women over the years." She smiled.

"So what is about me that's so different?" Diana asked. "Surely you've met SOMEONE. What about Lois?" Bruce shook his head.

"No, though there are similar qualities," Bruce said. "Smart, persistent, stubborn, very stubborn. But you're different. Softer, kinder, and beautiful." Neither said a word after that. They just starred into each other's eyes, lost in thought. Then Bruce snapped back to reality. "And she's with Clark and..."

"Wait, she and Clark are an item?" Diana said.

"Surprised?" Bruce responded. Diana nodded. "I was too at first. But they're a great team and they practically run the Resistance."

"So why are they involved in this?" Diana asked.

"Lois's father was one of the Resistance's head generals," Bruce explained. "When he died several years ago, she was taken in by Clark's parents. When they both were old enough, they joined the Resistance and now lead it." They had run out of conversation so Diana decided to check Bruce's wound. The wound was not as bad as it had been but it was still nasty.

"So what were you going to tell me before we were interrupted?" Diana asked.

" That before we go back I need to pick something up from Clark's parents' place," Bruce told her. "He's been meaning to get it but hasn't had time and he's been needing all hands on deck with the other heads of the Resistance. And he doesn't know which ones of the few members that we can still contact he trust so he's having me get it."

"So what are we getting? " Diana asked.

"Proof of his birthright, " Bruce told her. "The sword of the house of El."

"Was the last king of Metropolis from that line?" Diana asked. Bruce nodded.

"King Jor-el," Bruce said. "And Clark is his only child. Kal-el. The true king of Metropolis."


	10. Chapter 10 How They Were All Very Busy

**Chapter 10: How They Were All Very Busy**

"With all due respect, my queen, don't you think it would be better to start AFTER breakfast?" Artemis suggested.

"Luthor's been gone who knows how long, the sooner I get out of here the better," Hippolyta told her. "I need to find Diana before he does. If Luthor finds her first, I'll never forgive myself."

"Understood, my queen," Artemis responded.

"I will take King Harold with me. You stay here with Donna," Hippolyta ordered. "Someone needs to make sure that nothing happens to her while I'm gone."

"Of course, my queen," Artemis replied.

"Clark's the true king of Metropolis?" Diana asked.

"Yes he is," Bruce said. "I'll tell you the full story but first, we need to move. The man who shot me earlier this morning will no doubt alert his friends and we can't take on that many." Diana nodded. Diana packed up the medical stuff while Bruce put his armor back on. They then quickly got onto Bruce's horse, and headed off towards a small farm town called Smallville.

"Your majesty," one of his commander said as soon as he saw Luthor approaching. "We were not expecting you sir."

"Never mind that, have you found anything?" Luthor demanded. He shook his head.

"No my king," his commander said. "And we've been searching this place since last night. Nothing. Who ever took her, didn't leave a trail."

"Have your men reported anything unusually in this area?" Luthor asked.

"The men are just now coming in to report," the commander informed him. "There from everywhere with ten miles of this area." As if on cue, several men on horses appeared.

"Report," the commander instructed.

"Nothing sir," one man said.

"It was silent in my quatrain," another one said. Another man had his horse at top speed to meet them.

"Sir, sir! I saw two people on the old battlefield earlier this morning," he reported.

"Describe them," Luthor ordered.

"One of them was covered in black knight's armor and he had a helmet on and a long black cape," he informed them. "The other one was woman. Long black hair, wearing a long blue dress, and was…"

"Surprisingly tall?" Luthor guessed.

"Yes," the man said. Luthor grinned.

"This is turning out better than I had hoped," Luthor said. He turned to the man. "Lead the way." He turned to his commander. "When we get there have your men scan out for 5 miles around it. They couldn't have gotten far."

"Of course, your majesty," the commander responded. "But how is it a good thing that she's with the Dark Knight?"

"Because I can "rescue" her and blame some else," Luthor said. "Also I get rid of one of my problems at the same time. So what should it be for our Dark Knight? The stake, the stocks, hanging, or beheading?"

"So how is Clark still alive if he's the true king of Metropolis?" Diana asked. "Wouldn't Luthor have killed all future heirs?"

"He would've if he had known that Clark was still alive," Bruce said. "But he didn't know and neither did his father. Lex Luthor's father was one of Jor-el's nobles that grew power hunger. So he allied the other nobles against Jor-el and to over throw him. But before he could, Jor-el had given his infant son, Kal, to an old friend of his, Jonathan Kent. So that if anything happened to him, his son would still live. Jonathan renamed him Clark to protect his identity. But before he died, Jor-el gave him a sign of his birth. The sword of the house of El. That way when the time came for Clark to take back the throne, he would have proof his lineage to show the nobles."

"Why didn't he take it with him when he left with Lois?" Diana asked.

"Because he didn't know about it then," Bruce said. "His parents hadn't told him about his lineage before he left. They were planning on telling him the next day but Clark had already left."

"Why didn't they tell him?" Diana asked.

"I don't know," Bruce admitted. "I believe it would be better to ask them that when we get there."

"Your majesty, I've found their campsite!" a man said. But there was nothing there.

"But where are they?" Luthor muttered.

"They must know we were coming and fled, your majesty," the commander answered.

"Your majesty! I've found horse tracks," a man said.

"And I've found one of your horses," said another.

"Good work," Luthor said. "Now follow that trail."

Bruce and Diana arrived at the Kents' house the next morning. Bruce knocked on their door and it was opened by Mrs. Kent. She smiled.

"It's a honor to finally meet you," Mrs. Kent said. She let them in and closed the door behind them. "Oh, and who's your companion?"

"I'm Diana, Mrs. Kent," Diana told her. She held out her hand and Mrs. Kent shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Diana," Mrs. Kent said. "Now what brings you two here?"

"We're here for the sword," Bruce informed her. "Do you know where it is?"

"I don't but Jonathan does," she told him. "Jonathan!" Jonathan Kent entered the room and smiled.

"You want the sword?" he asked. Bruce nodded. "Follow me." He did and they left the house.

"Would you like something to eat?" Mrs. Kent asked. "I have a few thing left over from breakfast." Diana nodded. Mrs. Kent went to the kitchen and brought back some food. Diana ate it whole-heartedly.

"Thank you, Mrs. Kent," Diana said.

"Please, call me Martha," she said. "I insist."

"May I ask you something?" Diana asked.

"Of course," Martha responded. "What is it?"

"Why didn't you tell Clark about his lineage?" Diana asked. Martha hesitated and sighed.

"Because we wanted to keep him," she said. "We loved him so much that we couldn't bear the idea of losing him. You know, half of the people who join the Resistance die and…we had hoped that if we didn't tell him, he'd stay. But when Lois came and told him about it, we knew there was no hope of him staying with us. So on his 21st birthday we planned on telling him, but he left before we could. When we found out Kara was joining, we sent with her a letter explaining everything about his lineage."

"Why didn't Kara bring the sword?" Diana asked.

"Because here it's a death sentence for a woman to carry a sword," Martha told her. "Lex's father's idea. Before then it was just surprising for a woman to carry a sword. Not illegal. Going back to what I was saying about earlier about why we didn't tell Clark. My dear, until you become a mother you won't understand why parents don't tell their children everything. You want to protect them from the cruel world. That's probably why your mother didn't let you outside your castle. She loved you so much and she knows that the world is a dangerous place so she tried to keep you from it."

"I guess your right," Diana said. "Hey! Wait a minute! How did you know I lived in a castle?" Martha smiled.

"The dress," Martha said. "If you want to, you could borrow one of my dresses. It's not much but it'll be easier to get around in. AND it should help you blend in easier."

"Thank you! Oh, I mean…may I?" Diana asked. Martha chuckled.

"Yes, you may," Martha responded. They went to Martha and Jonathan's room and Diana selected a simple peasant dress. Martha was outside the room waiting when the men had returned.

"Mrs. Kent…" Bruce began.

"Martha, please," she said.

"Mrs K…Martha. Do you know where Diana is?" Bruce asked. "We need to get moving."

"She's just changing into one of my old dresses," Martha told him. When Diana came out Bruce's jaw almost dropped. The dress wasn't the nicest thing in the world, but it fit and suited her perfectly. In his mind, she looked more lovely in that dress than in her blue gown.

"Do you have the sword?" Diana asked. "Bruce?" That snapped him out of his trance.

"Yes, I do," Bruce answered. "We'd better get going. The sooner we get this to Clark the better."

"Would you like something to eat before you go?" Martha asked. Bruce shook his head.

"Thank you for your offer, but we need to this to Clark and then I've got to take Diana home," Bruce said. Diana gave a surprised look. "You have to go back to your mother sooner rather then later. The longer you're here the more likely Luthor will catch up to us. And I'd bet that his reward for finding you is you."

"Alright," Diana said. "But AFTER we deliver the sword." Bruce nodded and they left the Kents' place and headed towards Resistance's headquarters.

"Your majesty, the trail has gone cold," a man said. "It's a well traveled road and there's a fork up ahead. There's no way to know which way they went."

"Very clever," Luthor muttered.

"Shall I have my men split up to see which way they went?" the commander asked.

"No," Luthor told him. "We'll catch him another day. I have other matters to attend to."

"How long before we reach the castle?" Diana asked.

"A day and a half at best with the way we're going," Bruce said. "We'll have to be more careful since Luthor is now searching for you. We'll go the back ways but it'll take time."

"Your majesty?!" a man questioned as Hippolyta approached on horseback. "We weren't expecting you."

"Is this where Luthor stopped yesterday?" Hippolyta asked.

"Yes, your majesty," he told her. "It's an old jail and it's a known hide-out of the Metropolis Barbarians." Hippolyta dismounted and walked towards it to investigate it. She went up to the men.

"Have you found anything?" she asked them.

"Just this, your majesty," one of them said. He pulled out Diana's crown from his bag.

"I'll find you, Diana," Hippolyta muttered. "If it's the last thing I do. And whoever took you, will rue the day they messed with Themiscyra."


	11. Chapter 11 The Truth Begins To Come Out

**Chapter 11: The Truth Begins To Come Out**

 **Note: Anything in this,** '' **, is not speech but their thoughts.**

"Is your shoulder alright?" Diana asked. Bruce raised and lowered it without groaning. They were camping for the night.

"Pretty sure," Bruce responded.

"Now are you glad I came with you?" Diana teased. Bruce smiled.

"Yes, thank you for sticking around and not listening to me," Bruce responded teasingly. "Despite my many warnings and protests." Diana smiled and giggled.

"Come on, you know you love me and my company," Diana said.

"Maybe, maybe not," Bruce responded. "You have no way of knowing."

"You're ridiculous," Diana said half-heartedly.

"Feeling's mutual," Bruce said in the same tone. Diana threw the saddlebag at him but he caught it.

"Now Diana, no need to start a fight. At least not yet." He pulled out an apple, took a bit, and threw it to Diana. "Hungry?" She ate the whole thing whole-heartedly and didn't look up until she had finished. When she looked up, she saw Bruce smirking.

"What?" Diana asked.

"Nothing," Bruce said.

"So how did you meet Clark?" Diana asked. Bruce smiled.

"Now THAT'S a story," Bruce said. "One day I had been riding through Metropolis' farm country wounded from thieves and raiders on my way to the Resistance's headquarters. I had heard they were going to have a new leader so I was on my way to meet him. Anyways, I fell off my horse because of my injuries and landed in a nearby field. Clark and Lois were passing by and they found me and nursed me back to health. When I woke up, I helped them reach their destination, which turned out to be mine as well. When I found out that I had been escorting their leaders." They both laughed.

"How surprised where you?" Diana asked.

"Very," Bruce answered. "But I got over it quickly. They never told why they were going there."

"Do they know they know your real name?" Diana asked.

"Yes," Bruce said. "I told them after I had woken up since Lois had taken off my helmet to check for injuries." 'Please! Convince her. Please!' The truth was that Lois had recognized him after she had taken his helmet off. But he couldn't tell her that otherwise she'd ask how.

Diana was not entirely convinced but decided to let it slide. He wasn't telling her something but she knew if she pressed it, he wouldn't tell her. So she decided not to press him. For now.

"Well, goodnight," Diana said. She rolled over onto the blanket.

"Goodnight," Bruce repeated. He went a little ways away from the fire to check on his horse.

"Here you go, Ghost," Bruce said. He gave Ghost another apple and he gobbled it up. Bruce petted his horse. "Good boy. Good boy." He looked back at Diana and smiled. Ghost neighed. "You like her don't you?" Ghost gave his own version of yes. "I do too. And…Oh, what does it matter!? She probably doesn't like me back. Besides who am I to deserve her? I point blank lied to her. But what should I have said? She recognized me as being someone important in Gotham. And I'm not just a knight, I'm the…" Ghost nudged Bruce's head to look back at Diana. "You're right. I should tell her the truth. I hope she can forgive me."

"Your majesty, we believe that the Dark Knight is taking the princess south, towards the Resistance's headquarters," Luthor's commander informed him. Luthor was back at his castle. It was still nighttime.

"Excellent," Luthor said. "Do we know where it is?"

"Like I've told you before, no, we don't know exactly," his commander told him. "They move too often to tell. But we do know they stay within a twenty mile radius of your castle."

"Have any of your men ever found any of their hideouts?" Luthor asked.

"A few yes, but they're always abandoned and stripped clean of anything that might have been there," his commander told him.

"Have your men check, search, guard them," Luthor ordered. "Kill anyone there."

"Of course, your majesty," his commander responded. "And if we find the princess or the Dark Knight?"

"Spare them both," Luthor ordered. "The princess is no good to me dead. And I want the Dark Knight's execution and trial to be a public event. That way we can truly destroy the spirit of the Resistance. Then all will know not to mess with Luthor." The commander nodded and left.

"With all due respect, your majesty, wouldn't that due the opposite?" Mercy suggested. "After all, someone once said, "The blood of the martyrs…"

"Is the seed of freedom," Luthor finished. "I am aware of the consequences of it, Mercy. But if I don't end him now, it will be too late to stop him and the others from taking back the throne. He is their provider of supplies and to end him will stop that. Now the only thing to worry about after I finish him is their leader."

"You mean Clark Kent?" Mercy questioned. "He seems harmless in comparison."

"Well, he's not," Luthor said. "He's done more damage in the last year than they've done in twenty! I don't know how he's been this successful but he has."

"Well, rumor has it that he's the long lost son of Jor-el," Mercy told him. "I don't know if it's true, but if it is…"

"It won't do them any good," Luthor said. "Not without any proof of his birthright, anyways. And my father destroyed all of Jor-el's things when he took over."

"But the sword of El was never found," Mercy reminded him. "I'm just saying that…" They then heard a squeak of the hinges. "Did you hear that?"

"Well, go check it!" Luthor ordered. Mercy went to the door at the end of the chamber and opened it and found that the hall was empty.

"Nothing," Mercy told him. She closed it and walked back to him.

"I want you to personally find and KILL Clark Kent," Luthor ordered. "Make sure he dies a silent and painful death. The Resistance will crumble without his leadership and by the time they learn of his death it will be too late for them to get a new one."

"Of course, your majesty," Mercy responded. Little did either of them know that Donna had been listening in and was on her way to tell Artemis what she had heard.

 **The Next Morning**

"King Harold, what do you know about the Metropolis Barbarians?" Hippolyta asked.

"Please, just call me Hal," he said. "And from what I've been told, they raid and attack villages and kill the governor of the area."

"Only the governor? Not the villagers?" Hippolyta questioned.

"Well, unless you count the governor's troops, no, no one else," Hal told her. "Bizarre isn't it? You'd think barbarians would've killed everyone."

"You'd think," she muttered. "Do you know anything about Luthor and if there's a Resistance against him?"

"Well, I know that they're everywhere and always seems to know Lex's next move on them," Hal said. "I don't anything else because it's not my country and we don't do much business with here. Never have. You might be able to find out something from the king of Gotham, if he ever shows up, that is."

"Why from him?" Hippolyta asked.

"Because Gotham and Metropolis have always had a strong partnership with each other," Hal explained. "Especially when Thomas and Jor-el were king. But after Thomas was murdered and Jor-el was overthrown and killed, things went downhill for both countries. Lex's father had no idea what he was doing and almost ruined the country. And with Gotham, the corrupt nobles took turns ruling and ruining the country until the Thomas's son was crowned king a few years ago."

"You mean…"

"Sir!" Bruce saw a young man approaching them on horseback. It was Jimmy!

"What is it, Jimmy?" Bruce asked.

"We've moved locations," Jimmy started. "Clark sent me to head towards Smallville to find you and then lead you to the correct place. Do you have it?" Bruce showed him the sword's hilt.

"Lead the way," Bruce said. Jimmy nodded and headed off. Bruce rode off after him with Diana holding onto his waist. They rode on for a while before stopping in front of a creek.

"I need to refill my water flasks," Jimmy told them. He got off his horse and started to refill his five water flasks. Diana got off the horse and headed towards the creek. She then sat down in front of it, took her shoes off, and put her feet in the creek. Bruce got off his horse and took off his water flask and refilled it. Diana brushed off a spot next to her and gestured for Bruce to sit next to her. Bruce did and he took off his socks and boots and put his feet in the creek.

"Doesn't that feel nice?" Diana said.

"Yes, do you have a creek at your home?" Bruce asked. Diana nodded.

"I'd do this all the time with my sister, Donna," Diana responded. "We would also do this." Diana stood up, got more into the middle of the creek, and kicked some of water in Bruce's face. Diana giggled and Bruce's surprised look turned into a smirk. Bruce then stood up and kicked some water at Diana. Diana's face turned red in surprise and Bruce chuckled. They both then started splashing each other and laughing.

"Um, are you two done?" Jimmy asked. They turned to face him with red embarrassed faces.

"Yes, we'll be right there," Bruce responded. Jimmy quickly went to his horse while Bruce and Diana put their shoes, and in Bruce's case socks, back on. Diana finished first and mounted Ghost. Bruce picked up his flask and walked back to Ghost. Diana held out her hand to him and he gave her a puzzled look.

"Come on, humor me," Diana said. Bruce took it and Diana helped him up. "SEE, that wasn't so bad."

"You're only saying that because you're the one that got to pull me up," Bruce responded.

"True," Diana admitted.

"Hey! You two coming?" Jimmy called. He was several yards away from them. "Or are you gonna flirt all day."

"We're coming!" Diana responded. Diana flicked the reigns and sent Ghost into a gallop after Jimmy. 'You enjoyed humbling him a little too much, Diana.' 'But it's so fun and easy. Nothing wrong with teasing a little. But it's nothing more than that right?' 'Don't forget Diana, you still have to marry a king when this is over. No love.' 'But I haven't. Have I?'


	12. Chapter 12 It's Time

**Chapter 12: It's Time**

Bruce, Diana, and Jimmy arrived at the Resistance's current headquarters. It was a safe house that had been provided for them by Lena Luthor. Jimmy knocked on the door and it was opened by Kara. She smiled.

"Jimmy! You made it!" Kara exclaimed. "Come on in!" She moved out of the way and the other three went inside. She closed the door behind them.

"Kara, do you know where Clark is?" Bruce asked.

"In the back room," Kara told him. "Do you have it?" Bruce showed her the sword's hilt. "Great! Now we can finally end this war once and for all." But Bruce had already headed to the back room. She turned to the other two. "What's got him all worked up?"

Bruce opened the back room's door. He found Clark, Lois, and John sitting around the table talking about something. They hadn't even noticed he had come in. He cleared his throat. All eyes turned on him. Clark got up and frowned when he noticed Bruce's expression.

"What is it?" Clark asked.

"You have an escape tunnel, right?" Bruce said.

"Yes, but why…" Lois began.

"You need to get everyone and everything down there," Bruce told them. "Before Lena finds out we're here."

"Why…" John started.

"Lena's the one who destroyed your northern troops," Bruce interrupted. "I saw their coat of arms and it was Lena's." The shock on the other three's faces quickly turned into determination.

"We need to go," Clark stated. John and Lois moved the table and Clark removed the covering over the entrance to the secret tunnel. Lois left the room to get the others. Bruce turned to John.

"You need to good first," Bruce said. "If they caught you here, it's over for you." John hesitated and then went off into the tunnel. Bruce then turned to Clark and held the sword for him. "In case anything happens to me." Clark took it and strapped it and its sheath to his belt. "And Clark, whatever happens, promise me you'll keep Diana safe."

"I promise," Clark said. Lois came in with ten men, Jimmy, Kara, and Diana. The men started climbing into the tunnel. Bruce then turned to Lois who was right next to him.

"Is anyone coming?" Bruce asked.

"Someone said that they heard horses coming from the east," Lois told him. "Why?" Bruce left the room and headed towards the main entrance. Diana noticed him and rummaged through the crowd to get to him.

"What're you doing?" Diana asked. Bruce turned to look at her.

"Buying you all some time," Bruce answered. "Now you have to go." She shook her head. "Diana, if they find you, you will have to marry Luthor. That was the deal your mother made with him."

"But I can't just leave you!" Diana said.

"The best way to help me is to leave," Bruce told her. "Luthor CAN'T marry you. You deserve better than him."

"But I…" Diana began.

"Princess!" Lois yelled. "Everyone else is in! It's time!" Diana turned back to Bruce and kissed him. Bruce was surprised at first quickly responded fully. They broke it and Diana slowly let go and ran into the other room and into the passageway.

Clark moved the table back, went into the tunnel, and closed the hatch. Bruce went into the room after Clark had gone and covered the hatch before closing the back room's door. He then pulled out his sword and went back to the main entrance.

"Does Lena know about this?" Diana asked. Clark had a lantern and was in front of Lois and Diana leading the way. They were running.

"No," Clark responded. "We made it just in case of a betrayal. No one else knew about it except for the people now in it."

"Where does it lead?" Diana asked.

"To another one of our hideouts," Lois answered. "Smartest thing we ever did."

"So what'll happen to Bruce?" Diana asked. They all slowed down.

"At best, he'll be thrown in jail," Clark said. "And at worst. He'll be executed publicly for his "crimes"." They walked for most of the rest of their journey without saying a word.

"Is anything we can do?" Diana asked.

"There just might be," Clark said. "But it's very risky."

"What is it?" Lois demanded.

"I think I know how we can save Bruce AND I can take back the throne from Luthor."

"Are you enjoying the meal, my dears?" Luthor asked. It was dinnertime and Hippolyta, Donna, and Artemis were in the dinning room with Luthor.

"Not entirely," Hippolyta said. "Any news on Diana?"

"We haven't found her yet, BUT we're getting closer," Luthor responded. The doors swung open and a solider came in. "General, can't this wait?"

"No sir," he told him. "We've caught him." Luthor stood up and smirked.

"Excellent. Bring him in," Luthor said. Four men came in, two dragging a man in chains and he had an old feed sack over his head. He wore black knight's armor and a matching cape. Luthor walked up to him and removed the feed sack. The man wore a black helmet and looked a bit dazed.

"So THIS is the Dark Knight of Gotham?" Luthor said. He glared at Luthor. "Kneel." The Dark Knight did nothing. "Kneel." Nothing. Luthor unsheathed his sword and stabbed it into his leg. Dark Knight let out a small gasp of pain and knelt in front of him. "Much better." The Dark Knight looked up at him in degust.

"You're even more revolting in person," he told Luthor.

"Is that any way to address the king of Metropolis?" Luthor said.

"You're no king," he said. "And neither was your father. You're both brats who got too big for your britches and don't have a clue of what you're doing." Luthor slapped him.

"Watch your tongue," Luthor growled.

"Or what?" the Dark Knight said. "You can't hurt me. End my life, all it'll do is serve as fuel to the fire for freedom. You won't win. Kal-el will return and you will be dethroned." Luthor chuckled.

"Kal-el is dead," he declared. "And even if he does return, he has no proof of his birthright. Now, as your punishment for helping criminals and for treason you will be hanged tomorrow morning at dawn."

"Should I remove his helmet, your grace?" one of the solider asked.

"No," Luthor said. "It will be removed from his dead carcass as I sign of respect."

"You should be resting," Clark said. He was sitting on the porch of their safe house and Diana was standing behind him. She then sat down next to him.

"Couldn't sleep," Diana told him. She looked up at the stars and smiled. "They're beautiful, aren't they?"

"Yes, they are," Clark said. "Always shinning brightly. True lights in the dark."

"Indeed," Diana agreed. "Can I ask you something?" Clark nodded. "Why haven't you been able to get the sword any sooner? Clark hesitated and sighed.

"I was in denial," Clark said. "That's what it was, short and simple. I never expected or wanted to be king. Leading the Resistance is one thing, but one thing, but an entire country? It seemed too much. So I tried to win the war through other means. It worked great at first but…then it all fell apart. We lost a lot of good people. We were tricked and betrayed. It was then I knew I had no other choice but to get it. But after all the betrayals, I wasn't ready to send one of my men to fetch it. And me and John couldn't leave without raising suspicion. It's illegal for a woman to carry a weapon. And Jimmy can't defend himself too well."

"So Bruce seemed like the right man for the job," Diana said.

"Yeah, except he has other responsibilities in Gotham," Clark said. "So he can only help certain times a year."

"Do you think Luthor's killed him yet?" Diana asked.

"Knowing him, probably not," Clark told her. "Most likely he'll execute him at dawn. In front of everyone." Diana sighed. "You're worried about him, aren't you?" Diana nodded.

"What if your plan doesn't work?" Diana questioned. "What if…" Clark put a hand on her shoulder and she sighed. "I love him. I love that self-sacrificing, self-righteous idiot! And I don't want to live without him."


	13. Chapter 13 The Challenge

**Chapter 13: The Challenge**

"Enjoying your last few hours?" Luthor mocked. The Dark Knight was in chains with his hands cuffed behind his back. He had barely slept because of all the beatings he had been given. It hurt too much to move or sleep. He was laying head first towards the cell's door. He looked worse for wears but his warrior's spirit had stayed strong.

"You know I could still save your life," Luthor told him. "Just tell me where the Resistance is and I'll let you go." The Dark Knight glared at Luthor.

"I would sooner die than betray them," he told Luthor. He spat at his feet. Luthor looked at him in degust.

"Then you will die," Luthor said.

"Diana get up," Lois said as she shook her. "It's time. Dawn'll be in a little over an hour." Diana got up.

"Thanks Lois," Diana responded. She went and grabbed an apple and began eating it as she headed out to get one of the horses up. She selected a nice black coated and maned Morgan horse was sleeping on the ground. "Hi girl." She gently shook her awake. "Time to get up." The horse then woke up and stood up and ate some grass. Diana petted the horse. "You're beautiful. You remind me of Ghost a lot." Clark exited the house, woke up his horse, and then mounted him after he had gotten up. Diana mounted hers. "Ready?"

"Ready," Clark responded. They then rode off, Clark leading, towards Luthor's castle as fast as they could.

"Sir, this might not be the best idea," one of Luthor's general told him. "Killing him is to declare war on Gotham. And we can't afford to make them our enemy. They cutting ties with us and ignoring us was hard enough."

"General, you worry too much," Luthor responded. "Most of Gotham's nobles hate him and the king probably won't care if he dies. And even if the king does, it won't matter. He'd need the support of his nobles in order to declare war on us. Because, after all, the Dark Knight only matters to the orphans, homeless, and unfortunate not to the nobles. Just like the Resistance."

"How much longer till dawn?" Diana asked.

"Not very long," Clark informed her. "Remember your mother's soliders need to see you first. After that…"

"I'm free to save Bruce," Diana finished. "I remember. Did you remember to bring the cloak and the sword?"

"Yes I did," Clark answered.

"Then we're all set," Diana said. "Hopefully we won't be too late."

The Dark Knight's cell door swung open. "It's time."

"This is where we split up," Clark said. "I'll go through the peasants' way and get in the crowd and make my way up to the stage. You ride to one of the spots where your mother was guards covering an entrance." Diana nodded. "I'll see you later." Diana rode off to spot where Artemis was guarding and Clark headed for the peasants' entrance.

"People of Metropolis," Luthor began. He was dressed in his royal robes and wore his crown. "Today you will witness the death of the Dark Knight who's crime is that he has committed great treason against your king. By helping the Barbarians! Bring him out!" The soliders brought out the weak Dark Knight and placed him at Luthor's feet. "Not so tough now are you? Last chance. Tell me where they're hiding and I'll let you go."

"Go rot," he told him. Luthor slapped him.

"Then tonight you die!" Luthor yelled.

"Who's there?!" Artemis demanded.

"Artemis, lower your weapons."

"Diana?" Artemis questioned. Diana dismounted her horse and ran towards Artemis.

"Yes it's me," Diana said. "I'll explain everything later. Have they brought him out?"

"Who…Oh, you mean the Dark Knight," Artemis realized. Diana nodded. "They just did. They're getting ready to drop him. Why?"

"Watch my horse," Diana ordered. She ran off towards the stage.

The soliders put the noose around the Dark Knight's neck and tightened it a bit. It was almost time for them to drop him.

Diana ran as fast as she could to get to the stage. She was almost there when she realized she needed a knife if she was going to cut the rope. They were about to drop him.

"Drop him." They did.

Diana knew that he only had minutes until death. He had already had lost consciousness. Diana grabbed a sword from a nearby store and hurried up the stage.

'In a few minutes it'll all be over,' Luthor thought.

Diana ran up stage and cut the rope he was hanging from. He fell like a sack of potatoes onto the stage. She dropped the sword and ran up to him. She sat next to him and found that he was still breathing.

"Girl I demand that you leave this stage!" Luthor demanded.

"No," Diana answered. "I don't take orders from tyrants."

"You dare defy me!?" Luthor questioned. "Your king!"

"I am Diana, princess of Themiscyra," she declared. "I'm not your subject. And there has been grave injustice in the sentence of this man. And I demand that you let him go."

"You're out of your country, Princess, you have no authority here," Luthor reminded her.

"She doesn't but I do," the man in a cloak that was coming on the stage said. "Luthor. I order you to stand down." Luthor laughed.

"Oh. And on who's authority?" Luthor mocked.

"The king's," the cloaked man told him. He removed his cloak and withdrew his sword. "I am Kal-el, son of Jor-el, the last TRUE king of Metropolis. And if you want proof of my birthright, look at my sword. It's the last sword from the house of El. You have no power here Luthor. Kneel." Luthor knelt and so did everyone else in the crowd. He turned to Diana and Bruce. "The Dark Knight will be released and freed. He has been a loyal friend to me and has done no harm to the crown." He turned back to Luthor. "As for you. I challenge you to a duel today at mid-day. For legion has it that the sword of El will only give victory to one of its house. It will be done in front of the nobles of Metropolis and will prove my birthright. So do you agree to my challenge?"

"I agree," Luthor said.

"Good," Clark responded. He sheathed his sword. "I'll see you then."


	14. Chapter 14 Duels and Kings

**Chapter 14: Duels and Kings**

"Diana?" Bruce questioned. He was in a bed in a spare bedroom in the castle. Diana was reining a wet washcloth over a bowl of water on the dresser, where his helmet was. She walked over to him and placed it on his forehead. She sat down next to him on the bed.

"Ssshhh," she said. "It's alright. You're safe."

"Has anyone else…" he started.

"No except for me and Clark," Diana told him. He smiled.

"Thanks," he responded. "Wait. How did Clark…"

"After I had cut you down, he revealed himself to be Kal-el and he ordered Luthor to stand down," Diana told him. "That's actually the main reason you're still alive. Since I'm out of my jurisdiction here."

"Has he presented himself in front of the nobles yet?" Bruce asked.

"He's doing it right about now," Diana informed him. "He challenged Luthor to a duel and it'll be staring soon. They'll be dueling in front of the nobles. It should be starting right…." The clock struck twelve. "Now."

Their swords clashed the minutes the signal to start was given. They were both skilled swordsmen and were prepared for everything that their opponent was giving them. Currently they were both on offense and it was hard to tell who was going to win.

"Go get him Lex!" Lena encouraged. "Teach him who's king around here!"

"Lena, he's not the king," Lana told her. She was here because of her husband who was a known supporter of the Resistance. "Kal-el is. And he's down there fighting Lex."

"Now Lana," her husband, Robert, said. "I know your right but unless he wins, the rest of the nobles in the court won't believe him. So let's not start a fight over it just yet."

"I know but…" Lana started.

"And he's down!" Lena exclaimed.

"But he's still armed," Lana pointed out. "Until one of them loss their weapon, it goes on."

"Wait a minute! How'd that boso get up?" Mxyzplk asked.

"He used a blocking mechanism to stop Lex's sword and then moved into squat then he moved Lex's sword out of his way and stood up," Hamilaton explained.

"What do you know, this guy just might be Kal," Perry White said.

"See! I told you meat-heads he wasn't dead!" Turpin exclaimed.

"Okay, you're right, no need to brag about it," Robert responded.

"This isn't going too well," Mannheim told Lena.

"Tell me about it," Lena replied. "If Clark wins, I'm in BIG trouble." Clark did win because just then he disarmed Lex.

"You loss," Clark said. "Kneel." He did. He turned to the nobles. Turpin and Lena were the first to bow.

"Log live the king," they declared. Perry and Robert bowed next and said, "Long live the king." Mxyzplk bowed next.

"Long live the boso—I mean king," Mxyzplk said. "Long live the king." Mannheim and Lena growled before bowing.

"Long live the king," they both said.

"Long live the king," King Hal, Princess Donna, Captain Artemis, and Queen Hippolyta declared. The nobles all rose from their bows.

"Now what do you wish to do with Lex?" Hamilton asked.

"Banishment to the wastelands for him and his accomplishes, Mercy and Bizar," Clark told them. "For their crimes against Metropolis and Themiscyra."

"Themiscyra? How?" Hippolyta asked.

"He stole your gold knowing it would make you despite enough to make you have to marry Diana off," Clark began. "So after he didn't get a letter from you, he had her kidnapped and was planning on "rescuing" her after you came and made the deal that if he found her she would have to marry him. Then he was going to have you killed so he could assume the throne of Themiscyra and take over Keystone and Gotham. But that plan failed because the Dark Knight caught wind of his plans, found, and rescued her before he could make the deal with you."

"It's true! I heard them talking about it one night," Donna added. Hippolyta's face turned red in anger.

"I demand justice," Hippolyta declared.

"And there will be," Clark responded. "As king, I decreed that Lex Luthor, Mercy, and Bizar are banished to the wastelands. And Lena Luthor is to be banished as well for betraying me and my men to Lex. And whipping out my friends in the North."

"The Barbarians?" Hal guessed.

"Yes, though they were no barbarians," Clark answered. "That was what they were called. Also the law against women carrying weapons is now abolished."

"Diana," Hippolyta called into the room. Diana turned, got off the bed, and hugged her mother.

"Oh Mother, I've missed you SO much," Diana said.

"And I you," Hippolyta responded. Bruce slipped off the bed, grabbed his helmet off the dresser, and put it on hastily. Hippolyta would recognize him for certain. Hippolyta released her daughter. "Clark won the duel. He will be crowned king at the end of the week. And the Luthors, Bizar, and Mercy have been banished to the wastelands. It's over." She turned to Bruce. "I would like to see the face of the man who saved my daughter." Bruce sighed and took off his helmet. Hippolyta was shocked to see who it was underneath the mask. "You? I never thought… Now it all makes sense."

"Mother, do you know him?" Diana asked.

"Yes, he's Bruce Wayne," Hippolyta said. "The King of Gotham."


	15. Chapter 15 Confessions

**Chapter 15: Confessions**

"You're the king of Gotham?!" Diana questioned. Bruce hesitantly nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"It didn't seem important," Bruce responded.

"You're the king of Gotham! How is that not important?!" Diana exclaimed. "Is that why you rescued me!? To gain my favor and my hand in marriage!?"

"No!" Bruce said. "I never considered it!" But Diana didn't listen.

"You lied to me! I trusted you and you lied to me!" Diana exclaimed. "About everything! I can't…" She huffed.

"Diana…" Bruce began.

"Go," Diana ordered.

"Diana, please, let me explain," Bruce said.

"Just go," Diana repeated. Bruce bowed.

"As you wish, Princess," Bruce answered. He turned to leave and put his helmet on before saying, "I'm sorry." He left.

"Diana…" Hippolyta started.

"Please, not right now," Diana interrupted. "Please…"

"Of course," Hippolyta said before leaving the room. Diana started crying once her mother had left. She then collapsed on the bed.

"Why?" Diana cried. "Why?"

* * *

When Diana awoke, she rolled off the bed and went to the main hall to find Clark. If anyone could give her answers, I'd be him. She arrived there and found Clark talking with Lois. He turned to her when he saw her enter. He smiled and went over to her.

"Diana, good to see you," he said and then frowned. She didn't look that good. "You okay? You look awful."

"Can I talk to you PRIVATELY?" Diana asked.

"Of course," Clark responded. He turned to Lois. "Excuse me." He and Diana walked out of the dinning room and into an empty room. "What is it?"

"Did you know Bruce was the king of Gotham?" Diana asked. Clark sighed.

"Yes, but not because he told us," Clark answered. "When we found him wounded, Lois removed his helmet to see if his face had been wounded. When she had, she recognized him instantly. But he didn't have a choice but to tell us the whole story. You just found out, didn't you?" Diana nodded.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Diana asked.

"The same reason I didn't tell anyone I was king for a long time," Clark said. "I didn't want anyone to treat me any differently."

"But I wouldn't have," Diana told him.

"Diana, if you had known he was a king, would you have been as open, kind, and respectful as you were?" Clark asked. Diana hesitated.

"No, I wouldn't have," Diana admitted.

"And think about it," Clark said. "If you had been in his shoes, he had rescued you and he HADN'T known you were a princess, would you have told him?"

"No," Diana answered.

"Why?" Clark questioned.

"Because I wouldn't have wanted him to treat me any differently than he would have another person," Diana said. "Because so often royalty is treated like…"

"They have to save the world with sword and pen?" Clark questioned. She nodded. "It was FIVE times worse for Bruce. Since he never had a family to treat him normally. The only family he had died when he was eight. If you had been treated like that your whole life, wouldn't you wanted a break from that?" He paused to let her think about it. He pulled out a folded piece of paper. "Bruce wanted me to give you this." She took it and opened it.

 _Dear Diana,_

 _I'm sorry that I didn't tell you the truth. But I was more concerned that I'd lose you if I told you than being honest with you. And again, I deeply regret it and apologize from the bottom of my heart. But I promise you on my life and from the bottom of my heart, that I did not rescue you to gain your favor or so that you would want to marry me. I was doing it to save you from Lex not as part of some plan to make you fall in love with me. That was NEVER my intention. And I was quite surprised when you kissed me before you left Lena's "safe house" for the Resistance._

 _I will say this, that spending time with you and being with you for the last few days was the best thing that has ever happened to me. I loved every moment I spent with you and I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me._

 _Love,_

 _Bruce_

Diana looked back at Clark once she had finished reading the letter. She sighed.

"You were right," Diana said. "I would have done the exact thing. Do you know…" Lois opened the door and walked in. She turned to Diana.

"Just thought I'd let you know that Bruce is leaving," Lois said. Diana's eye widened.

"Now?!" Diana asked. Lois nodded.

"He just said his goodbyes," Lois responded. Diana then ran to the door and headed off to the stables. Lois turned to Clark. "Think she'll be able to get there in time?"

"Hopefully," Clark answered. "They're made for each other."

* * *

Diana ran as fast as she could. She made it in front of one of the stalls and she saw Bruce riding a horse in a slow trout. Diana ran after them and caught up with them quickly. When she had, she ran in front of the horse.

"Stop!" she yelled. This startled the horse and she reared-up and began neighing crazily.

"Woah! Woah! Easy girl, easy," Bruce said calmly. The mare calmed down and put her front hooves on the ground. Bruce then turned to Diana. "What were you thinking?! You could've got trampled!"

"I had to get you to stop somehow," Diana responded. "I got your letter."

"Oh," Bruce said.

"Bruce, I'm sorry," Diana told him. "I should've have yelled at you. Especially when I would have done the exact same thing if you hadn't know I was a princess."

"But you were right," Bruce said. "I had no right to lie to you. You deserved the truth."

"That may be true," Diana began. "But that doesn't justify what I did. I should've listened to you and heard you out first. I forgive you for not telling me. But can you forgive me?"

"I already have," Bruce responded. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, there is," Diana answered. "I love you." Bruce was speechless and shocked a bit. "And I always will. I wish you a safe journey, your majesty." Diana curtsied and walked back towards the stables slowly. Bruce dismounted.

"Diana," he called. She turned around. "I love you too." They closed the gap between them. "And will until the day I die. So…Diana, Princess of Themiscyra, will you journey with me? And spend the next several years together and be my lady?" She smiled.

"Yes, yes," Diana answered. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

 **Stay tuned for the epilogue!**


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 **We're at the end! Thank you everyone for your favs, follows, and reviews!**

"You look beautiful in that dress, Diana," Donna said. Diana was wearing a white colored gown with thin sleeves, a golden stitched pattern on her chest, and a smaller darker white pattern from the hip down.

"Thank you, Donna," Diana responded. Donna was wearing a red rose colored gown with silver cufflinks, waistline, and headband. "You look lovely as well."

"Thanks," Donna replied. "So…are you excited or nervous?"

"A little bit of both," Diana admitted. "Tomorrow I'll be off to a new land as someone's wife. I'm excited but I'll miss you and home."

"Well, you'll have to visit us then," Donna said. "Or we'll have to visit you. Which ever one works out better." Diana chuckled. Artemis opened the door and came into the room. She was dressed in her armor since she would not be attending the wedding and would instead be guarding the castle. She turned to Diana.

"It's time," Artemis told her. She turned to Donna. "You're cue will be soon."

"Thank you, Artemis. Have you seen Lois yet?" Diana asked. As if on cue, Lois ran into the room panting.

"Sorry I'm late," Lois said. "But we accidentally slept in an hour late." She was wearing a dark purple dress with pink ribbons around her waist, her sleeves, and the bottom of her dress. "Diana, you look very lovely."

"Thank you, Lois," Diana responded. "I'm glad you made it."

"I am as well," Lois said. She turned to Artemis. "Is it time?"

"Yes it is," Artemis told them again. "You and Donna had better get going. Diana, your mother will be here shortly." Diana nodded. The other three left the room and almost immediately after Hippolyta walked in and placed the veil on the dresser nearby before hugging Diana.

"Are you ready, my little sun and stars?" Hippolyta said.

"Yes," Diana answered. Hippolyta took the veil off the dresser and held it up for Diana to see.

"This was my veil when I married your father," Hippolyta informed her. "And now it is yours."

* * *

"So the great Dark Knight finally gets cold feet but it's at his wedding of all places," Dick whispered to Bruce. They were standing in front of the church waiting for the bride. Bruce stopped fidgeting and glared at him.

"When it's your turn you'll understand," Bruce responded. "And you'll be worse."

"Don't hold your breath," Dick said. "I haven't found anyone yet."

"Oh, you will," Bruce told him. "And when you do you'll be tripping over yourself and…"

"Ssshhh! She's coming," Clark whispered. When Bruce saw her, his jaw dropped. She looked like an angel.

"Better close your mouth or you'll catch flies," Dick teased. But Bruce didn't seem to care this time though he did close his mouth. Diana arrived at the end of the aisle and stood side by side with Bruce. He pulled her veil over her head and they stood facing each other hand-in-hand in front of the priest.

"Dearly beloved," the priest began. "We are gather together today to witness the union of Princess Diana of Themiscyra and King Bruce Wayne of Gotham…" The rest of the ceremony seemed to drown out especially for the lovebirds. They didn't come back down to earth till the priest said, "Princess Diana, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health? For better or for worse? For richer or for poorer? Till death do you part?"

"I do," Diana answered.

"And you, King Bruce, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest continued. "In sickness and in health? For better or for worse? For richer or for poorer? Till death do you part?"

"I do," Bruce answered.

"May I have the rings?" the priest said. The ring bearer, Prince Timothy of Gotham, presented the rings in front of the priest. He took them off their cushion and turned first to Diana. He gave her the ring and Diana held Bruce's right hand. "Princess Diana repeat after me. 'With this ring'."

"With this ring," Diana repeated.

"I wed thee," the priest said.

"I wed thee," Diana said.

"To be my lawfully wedded husband," the priest said.

"To be my lawfully wedded husband," Diana repeated.

"Till death do us part," the priest finished.

"Till death do us part," Diana finished. She slid the ring onto his ring finger. The priest then turned to Bruce and gave him the ring.

"King Bruce, repeat after me," the priest said. "With this ring."

"With this ring," Bruce repeated.

"I wed thee," the priest said.

"I wed thee," Bruce repeated.

"To be my lawfully wedded wife," the priest said.

"To be my lawfully wedded wife," Bruce repeated.

"Till death do us part," the priest finished.

"Till death do us part," Bruce finished. He slid the ring onto Diana's ring finger.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest declared. "You may now kiss the bride." They didn't need to be told twice. They kissed almost immediately after he stopped talking. The crowd roared in approval.

Bruce had found love and a wife and Gotham had a queen for the first time in years. And Diana found love as well AND had saved her people. All was as it should be.


End file.
